Sick with the Flu
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Aoi's sick. Tenma gets to babysit the sick blunette. Tsurugi is as worried as hell, sort of. Kinako decides to play matchmaker. Do I need to say anything else?


**A/N: **Been a while since I've written a fic with KyouAoi as the main couple, huh? Well, I have to write this fast since I have a really short time limit in using this, so I better write fast! Sorry if it sucks! I'm just really missing KyouAoi! Don't worry, this will be a short multi-chapter fic!

* * *

**[Chapter 1: Worst Case of the Flu]**

* * *

Aoi's sick. Mad sick with the flu. Her temperature is like... a hundred and eight degrees. It was bad. Really bad. Her face was flushed red, her nose was stiff and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She couldn't breath well; her heart felt heavy. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything.

Her mother laid her palm on her neck then on her forehead, feeling it as hot as the recently microwaved popcorn.

Aoi let out another cough, she then began wheezing, as if something was squeezing the life out of her. Her father was out on a business trip and her mother can't just leave her alone in the house but she had to go to an emergency conference. So instead-

"Konichiwa Aoi!" a certain brown-haired soccer player, yes, Tenma, waved to the sick girl. Aoi let out a little hand and managed to slightly wave back.

Her mother had called Tenma so she can go to her emergency conference. Aki said it was okay and they both agreed to let the school know. So right now, she had just made a call with Aki to let the school know that the two are absent and why.

Ms. Sorano looked at her daughter and the grinning soccer freak over her shoulder.

"Sayonara! Aoi-chan! And thanks again for taking care of her Matsukaze-san!" her yelled cheerfully at them, waving goodbye.

...

Meanwhile, the soccer team at Raimon were worried as sick as hell. And are confused as ever to the whereabouts of the usual loud and cheerful trio. So far, only Shinsuke has arrived, and is looking as depressed as ever that his best friend hasn't arrived yet. He was worried on what could've happened.

For Tsurugi, he was a bit glad that it was quiet. But was getting a bit... anxious that it was getting a bit too quiet. His eyebrows furrowed as he checked his latest text message-

_To: Churugi Kyou-kun _(Tsurugi's note to self- Remind Matsukaze to change his name in his contacts)  
_From: Matsukaze!_

_Babysitting! it's a long story! explain 2 u tomorrow!_

_-TenTen_

_TenTen? _Tsurugi thought in his head. _Isn't that the name of some ninja in some anime? _He shook his head and kept the celphone in his pocket as the school bell rang. The teacher arrived.

...

The teacher finished at taking attendance. She didn't state the names of Aoi and Tenma, as if she had known they were absent today. But she did-

"Mr. Matsukaze and Ms. Sorano won't be attending today and tomorrow." Gasps, whispers and murmers went around the room soon after that announcement. Shinsuke's eyes were wide and he noticed that Tsurugi's eyes were a bit wide too, but it looked it didn't care a thing in the world. A thought clicked into Shinsuke's mind but soon went away when the door slid open and a brown-haired girl entered.

"Ms. Nanobana. I assume you are absent because..." the teacher crossed her arms.

Kinako bowed in embarrassment, "Gomene, sensei. I was late because I woke up late again!" The teacher and the class were well aware of Kinako's favorite late-night anime called, Inazuma Eleven, but her fangirling is no reason to sleep late on a school night. Luckily, the teacher had to deal with something else.

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed but took Kinako's tardy slip. "Very well then. Go and take your seat. I have another announcement involving the absence of Mr. Matsukaze and Ms. Sorano."

Kinako's jaw dropped, everyone knew she did have a crush on Matsukaze. She felt her heart pop, Tenma and Aoi were absent? A terrible thought came into her mind, _What happened? Did they get into an accident? Family trip? Oh no... did they get together... then something happened?!_

As if the teacher was reading her mind, "No Ms. Nanobana, nothing bad happened to Mr. Matsukaze. No please go back to your seat... but as for Ms. Sorano..." her voice trailed off as Kinako thought for the worst as she slumped on her seat beside Tsurugi's. The door slid open again to reveal another student, he called for the teacher and she soon went out for a while to discuss some matters.

The class use this free time to gossip, throw paper balls at each other or whatever. So far, the only students that remained quiet and seated were Shinsuke, Kinako and Tsurugi.

Shinsuke was moping around in his seat, as if he was missing another half in his whole. He missed Tenma. A lot.

Tsurugi, due to his high intelligence, was very much aware of Kinako's (sort of obvious) crush on Tenma. Shuttering and blushing around him, out-of-character-ly glaring at Aoi, who was very close to him (although he couldn't resist glaring at the soccer freak, the reason why was because he was close to the pretty bl- what the heck was he thinking!?) Not to mention, Kinako was trying almost everything for him to notice her or to spend more time with her.

Kinako too was well aware of Tsurugi's _secret_, although he tries to deny it whenever the subject came about and frequently doesn't show it, but she still aware of it. Kinako, after spending time with a certain Osaka girl (they recently met when Rika once visited) and she decided to be the 'matchmaker' of the team.

_Wonder what's a good name for the couple, huh? TsuAoi? _Kinako shook her head. She snapped her fingers, she had a weird habit of doing that for no reason.

Tsurugi looked at Kinako, his head clicked a thought. He knew that Kinako's the 'matchmaker' of the team. He gave her a look that says, 'Don't-Even-Think-About-It'.

The teacher soon arrived, and then she coughed and gave out the next announcement,

"It seems that due to some... trouble for Ms. Sorano..." the teacher paused. (cue Kinako glancing at Tsurugi and his breathing a bit... off) "It seems that Mr. Matsukaze would be spending the whole day with her at her home."

Kinako and Tsurugi were... well...

* * *

**[End of Chapter]**


End file.
